Sleeping
by Zaphen
Summary: AU, yaoi, romance, angst. Rating for later chapters and may go further up. Summary: Duo is a young man that visits the children in an hospital. Then one morning there's a new patient in room 24 that catch Duo's attention.
1. Prologue Hospital

Summary: Duo is a young man that visits the children in an hospital. Then one morning there's a new patient in room 24 that catch Duo's attention. AU. Warnings: yaoi 1x2 in later chapters. Hints of 3x4. Rating will change later.

A/N: I'm not good at summaries. Please R&R!

Sleeping - Chapter 1

The doors opened themselves up when the young man was about to crash in them. Duo was running from the raging storm as he passed the automatic doors of the Gundam Hospital. He had to wait under the rain for his bus and now he was as wet as the Atlantic ocean! His now-brown bangs were plastered to his face and his waist-long braid was heavy from water. His upper body had been semi-protected by his black leather coat, but his pants didn't had that chance and Duo was glad that they were black jeans, otherwise it would have been obvious that they were wet. Not that he cared, really. He always had had a thing for water. It was just really inconfortable to wear wet clothes.

Duo made his way to the counter where the receptionist, a nice red-haired woman in the fourties, was typing something on the computer.

"Hey Karen! Nice day uh?"

She glance up to find the grinning American in front of her.

"Hi Duo. Nice day you ask? Are you mad or something?"

Duo's grin grew larger.

"Or something. See ya later Karen!"

Karen returned to her computer with a smile on her face, her first of the day and it was nearing supper time.

"Yeah, bye." _What a great kid_, she thought.

Duo ignored the glares he recieved from the waiting room and continued down the hallway to the elevator. Just as the door was closing he heard someone call his name. He stoped the door from closing just in time to let a nurse come in. She was dressed in white and had short brown hair. She was near 35 years old maybe and had glasses on her nose.

"So how is my favorite nurse doing today?" Duo asked her with a kind smile. For him, she seemed to be exhausted but he asked anyway. Not that he expect an honest answer from her anyway.

"I'm fine." _Bingo. _Duo thought. The elevator started moving. "And you? How's school?"

Duo made a face. "Oh please, Julia! Could we talk about something other than school? 'Cause I'm kinda tired of it right now. I'm spending all my life there so I expect that when I'm finally out I could talk of something else."

Julia was silent for a second. "... it was that bad?"

The elevator stopped. Level two. Duo dropped the act and sighed. "Yeah," he said while walking out of the little room with the nurse, "it was." Images of his roommates passed in his mind. He shivered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked the concerned nurse.

"No it's okay. It's nothing I can't deal with on my own. Thanks anyway." He gave her a rassuring smile.

They were silent for a moment as they walked to a certain room at the end of the hallway, each lost in their thoughts. _Stop. _Duo thought. _Stop thinking about them. You should be happy to visit the little monsters, not... just stop tormenting yourself about it!_ Duo took a deep breath of air and put a grin on his face. _Yeah, that's right. Stay cool and enjoy your time with the kids. Make them feel happy. I can do it... not that it's going to be hard to do or anything. They're all so cute!_

It has been a year now. Three days a week, after his classes, Duo would come to the Gundam play with the children. They were happy to see him every day. Sometimes, when he couldn't come the next days or weeks because he was sick or buried with school work, he would tell them and he'd got an armfull of kids begging him to come anyway, that they would be good. Some would think that the children would have grow bored from his visits, but no. They were always happy to see him, just like the parents were glad he was there for them when they couldn't. The kids would draw for him images of their home, their pet, their parents, brothers and sisters, their favorite toy or color or just an image of Duo and them playing together. Duo helped them to love their live. Some of them did have little to live but it was more than wanting to die or to curse every one for their demise. Duo sighed. They all deserved so much more.

"Duo?"

He turned to Julia. They had stoped in front of the door leading to the common room of the pedriatric level.

"Yeah?"

"I... I don't know how to say this. Benji... he passed away yesturday." She told him in a whisper.

"Oh no..." Duo knew who they were talking about, of course. The boy had sida and he had been sick for a week, each day worse than the day before. Benji had been a prankster ever since Duo red them 'Harry Potter and the philosopher stone' four months ago. His favorite parts had been about Fred and Georges, they were his idols. He loved life for every little thing he saw. He had almost forget about his desease.

"I'm sorry, Duo." Julia knew how attached Duo had been for to this particular child.

Duo took a deep shaky breath. Of course he knew this was coming. It's been a week Benji was sick and each day he feared that the kid would be dead. As the week passed, he almost wish for Benji to die; the boy had been in a great amount of pain and it had hurt to see it. Now it was over, but it still hurt Duo.

"Yeah, well I was kinda prepared for it. Poor kid to die so young... how's the Dad?"

"Not well... but he too was expecting it. I would say that in several months he'll be over him, but no matter how much he'll try, his boy will always stay in his heart and it will always hurt."

"At least, he has his daughter and his girlfriend. He's not alone in this."

"You're right. But I gave him the address and time for the reunions for parents who've lost their child anyway."

"How are the other kids taking it?"

"They don't know yet. We had to move Benji to another level, remember? So they don't know what happenned. Not that they didn't ask me."

"Hmm..." Duo didn't want to talk about this anymore and Julia seemed to understand that completly.

TBC

A/N: I know nothing about hospitals, their policy, the children department or anything else. If you see that what I wrote doesn't make any sense, sorry but I put the accusation on my ignorence there! This fic is soon coming in french. I know I said that almost every fic I do would be in french THEN in english, but I don't seem to be able to control myself anymore in that matter. Please review!


	2. Unknown patient

A/N: This chapter, along with the first one, had to be edited because I happen to leave notes in my text such as (((département de pédiatrie))) or other words I'm not too sure about and I LEFT THEM THERE!!! Sorry! So that's the only changes. On with the chapter!

Sleeping - Chapter 2

Today was drawing session. That's the first thing Duo said to the kids when they've let him speak. He had his carefree mask on, but his heart was hurting for Benji. He needed something to do to stop thinking about everything. At first, he thought drawing was a good idea, but as the minutes of excited children cries and a lot of 'look what I drawed Duo' or 'can I draw you Duo' or 'I don't wanna draw!', the hurt feeling was back. Sure, it would pass like any other time he'd lost someone, but right now he just wanted to run away, to hide from the emotionnal pain until it was gone.

They drawed for half an hour before Duo said enough and they formed a circle around the seemingly cheerful American, telling him what they did on the paper. After another half an hour of talking, Duo was coaxed into reading them yet another chapter of Harry Potter's second book. But before that, Duo asked question about the previous part they've read to make sure every one knew were they were in the story. Then he read, making the characters voices, and the kids laught at him when he did. After an hour of reading though, the children were mostly sleepy(they've all eaten before he entered the room) and Duo closed the book, saying he was tired and that he had to go home. Immediatly, the kids were wide awake.

"But Duooo!!!!" "No, stay!" "'M not sleepy, see? I wanna play again." "Duo, why?" "Please Duooo!"

The young man smiled at this. Each time he visits, he would recieve the beggings when the time came for him to take his leave. They were all so cute!

"Sorry, lil' monsters. You all need to sleep ya know? I even saw you yawning when I was reading!" "Did not!!" "Did too! And I need to sleep too sometimes. Do you want me to come in two days, or you want me to come back next week 'cause I'm too tired?"

So they did let him go. _For this time only, next time they may think about a way to chain me to a bed so they can have me all for themselves!_ Duo chuckled at this thought. Yup, he liked them all. Julia came with him as he exited the common room and they began to walk down the hallway.

"So," said Duo, who was one who hated silence, "where are you off to?"

"Home, I guess. My shift is over -it's been over for half an hour, but I couldn't bring myself to stop listening to your reading session- and I NEED a bath!"

"Ahh!" Duo made his I-found-life's-mystery face or the face a caveman who just discovered fire. "So that's what I smelled!"

"Duo, you meanie!" She gave a playfull tug at his braid as she fought not to laught at his face.

"Ow! My hair! Now that's it, you're not my friend anymore!" He stopped walking and put his best cute pout on._ You can't resist and you know it..._

Julia turned to face him and, seeing his face again, his dumb-genious pose replaced by a childish pout, she laughted, but not too hard(the little patients were sleeping after all. What kind of nurse would she be if she happens to wake one up?). Still, she laught and that was what Duo wanted._ This girl needs to have fun sometimes._ He threw her a grin.

"Now, that wasn't hard, was it?" He started walking again and she followed him, still chucking under her breath. They made their way to the elevator and Julia pushed the up button. "Up?"

"Yes, I need to get something from an other nurse before I go. Something about a patient who have to change level." Then she slapped her forehead. "Oups!" She turned and gave Duo an appogletic look. "Sorry Duo, I should have pushed the down button for you..."

"Ah, don't worry about it! I'll just accompany you. Still," he scratched the back of his head, "I'm going to have to follow you, and since it's still raining outside and there's no way I'm going to walk or take the bus seeing at how tired I will be after this forced incursion with you..." Duo let his sentence trailed.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll take you home, but I wont make it a habit and I don't want you to come and ask me all the time!"

Duo gave her a tight hug, her face against his chest; she was really petite. "Thanks Julia!! Okay, you can be my friend again!"

The nurse smiled. That's in this position doctor Sally Po found them when the elevators' door opened on her. She was a newly transfered doctor and quite the strict one, but she could be all the more friendly when not at work. Duo had never met her yet. Sally cleared her throath before saying: "I do hope I'm not interupting anything?"

The young man and the nurse broke apart when they realised they weren't alone anymore. "Uh... Dr Po, good evening."

"Heya, Doc! Name's Duo Maxwell and I haven't met you before. You new?" Duo threw Sally's way a grin, by which she was not affected. He and the short haired nurse got in the elevator.

"Visiting hours for this level are over young man." She said without giving Duo his answer and it was true; it was 19:45 already. She turned to Julia, expecting an explanation. She wasn't disapointed, but the answer didn't came from the petite woman.

"Well, I have the right to come whenever I wanna see the lil' monsters. Non-official, 'course, but since I'm the kids best friend and make 'em feel better, Doc G lets me come and see 'em. Actually, he knew me before that. It was his nephew's cousin -an accointance of mine- who told him about me and..."

"Enough..." Sighed Sally, her fingers rubbing her temple. _ Does this mouth of his ever stops talking?_ "Fine, I have my answer. But next time, I wish you to have a signed pass to make your visits a little more officials..."

"Yay!" He gave the unexpecting doctor a quick hug. "Thanks and I will, don't ya worry Doc..." Duo glance at Sally's pass. "...Sal!" Julia tried to hide her smile behind her raised hand.

The elevator stopped and they all exited the little room. Level three. This level, Duo hasn't came to often. Actually, this was where the permanent patients were; the old people who were plugged on machines to survive and the coma's cases, which required almost the same attention as the olds minus all the pills and complainings to the poor nurses. The paediatrics levels' visiting hours were from 8 in the morning to 18 o'clock, though this level's visiting hours ended at 19:30. Duo had to go up there to visit a child in coma, before she was tranfered to level two and frankly, Duo never liked it. The smell was awfull and the whole level was eavy form sadness, desperation and lost hope. Duo wasn't one for these.

The three of them reached the third level's reception desk. Julia stopped, causing Duo to halt as well, and Sally just kept walking down the hallway to the patient she was supposed to have a check on. The short-haired woman turned to Duo. "I'll be right back. Don't go to far, it wont take long." Then she was gone in the 'staff only' hall. Duo took a deep breath and let it go slowly, looking around him and down the hall. _Jeez I hate this place! And I'm bored and tired and hung..._

His thoughts were interrupt he heard a high pitched voice shouting. Sure enough, it wasn't one of an old lady, but a young one... a quite annoying one too. He got up from where he was leaning on the reception desk like the bored young man he was and approached the room he was guessing was from where the shouts were coming from. It took him a while before spoting the one, because of all the echos an hospital's hallway can produce. When he reached it, he just stood there and watched and listened a young woman dressed in pink debating some point she thought she had with Sally who remained unmove by the loud complainings.

"... and that's final! No way am I going to leave him here alone in this lonely place! He needs me, can't you see? I'm going to..."

"Yes, you are going to exit this room this instant before I call security, that sounds like a plan to me." Sally interrupt the honey-haired yound lady in her cries. "Now, please."

"But, no, you don't understand at all!" She whined, her voice getting higher again. "I love him and he saved my life! I need to be here when he wakes up! I have to thank him, let me stay. Oh, and I will stay anyway, no matter how much you tell me to go, end of the line, you incompetant nurse!"

_Uh oh..._ Duo thought as he saw Sally's face harden at the 'incompetant nurse' part. The doctor then reached for the device just behind her, calling security by pressing one single button. Not recieving a response from what she thought was a nurse -_can't she just read Sal's pass?!_ Duo thought-, the annoying girl took her seet again next to a seemingly sleeping asian boy, taking his hand in hers. Thats when Duo noticed the cause of this outburst. The boy seemed to be the same age as Duo himself, his dark brown hair covering his forehead from under the bandage around his head. He had a large disapearing bruise on his right scratched cheek and stiches just above his right eyebrow. Whatever hit him, it had hit hard. The asian boy -Duo thought he was japanese- also had his lower lip split. Lower, Duo could see one of his legs in a cast through the white sheets, but his eyes didn't stay there long, because they were back to the face again. So beautiful... _Woa Duo, you stop right there!_

He willed his eyes to quit staring at the dark-haired young man when he heard footsteps nearing the room. _Must be the security guards. I shouldn't be in their way then._ He stepped aside and two men entered the room, but not after giving him questioning looks. They knew the kid, but what he was doing in this level, they had no idea. From his spot, the braided boy could hear the guards and the dark blond brat quite clearly.

"Miss, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over for this level. Please, get out now or we will be forced to make you and we don't want that now, don't we?" They sounded so understanding, yet threatening at the same time.

" What the... No way! I'm staying here! And who are y... waaa! Let go of my arms this instant! How rude! Ow, your hurting me!" Duo saw the two men holding the girl by her arms go out of the room. They didn't acknowledge him in any way, since the little brat was still yelling. "Stop, I command you to unhand me now! Ow! Let me go! No, I have to be with him, let go! Aaah!!" They had reached the elevator, which was there in no time at all -thank God!- and they were gone with the banshee. Duo let out a sigh of relief.

"Why are you here?" Duo jumped and turned to Sally, now standing by his side. She had followed the security guards to the door where she had found Duo witnessing the mess that... girl had caused. _She must have woke some of the patients up with all the yelling she did_, wondered Sally.

"Uh... nothin'! I just came here because I heard a loud voice and let's just say it's unusual to hear that in this level."

"Yes, it is." Sally sighed. "Now some old complaining fools must be awake because of her -the ones we didn't sedate to sleep. What a mess..." She shook her head and got back into the room, followed by Duo. She didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah... So who is this 'suppose to be important' person for her to be so out of her?" Duo questioned the doctor.

"This boy saved that... girl from a car accident today." There was venom in her voice when she said the 'girl' part. "She claimed to be his girlfriend, but that I doubt is true; she don't even know his name! In fact, nobody seems to know who he is. He's not in our database and he's not missing anywhere either." _Well that's strange..._ Duo thought.

"Have you talked to the police?"

"We did report him, but there's nothing they can do without at least a name or a date of birth if he's not already in their criminels database and he's not." Sally knew she was giving personal informations about a patient to a nobody, a stranger, but she couldn't help but trust the boy.

Duo walked up to the sleeping young man and brushed his hospital gown covered shoulder. "What happened to him?" He said, almost in a whisper, staring at the dark-haired's face. _So he's all alone. No relatives to claim him, to come and visit him. No friends or someone to worry about him. How could you live like that? I wish I could change the lonely part of your life. I wish I could hold you and tell you that it's all right, that you're not alone anymore, that I would be your... friend._ Sally saw Duo's longing face, but did not comment it.

"Miss Peacecraft was walking accross a street when a car just got out of nowhere..."

"Woa woa... did you say Peacecraft?!" _Well well! If it's not our little peace princess!_ Duo knew her from school. They weren't friends at all. In fact, Duo didn't know her that much, bearly noticing her in class and she wasn't acknowledging him at all; she was so busy with her peace speaches to talk to pieces of trash like him, duh! The point is: he didn't like her.

"I did. Now would you let me finish?" When Duo seemed to be able to stay silent until she's finished, Sally continued: "As I was saying, a car got out of nowhere and its drivers' intentions were quite clear since he never once slowed down. It was to hit the Peacecraft girl, but this young man" she pointed to the sleeping asian "pushed her aside and got hit instead."

Duo gasped. "How come he's still alive?!"

"That's what we were all asking ourselves this morning when he was brought here. He only had a broken leg, bruises and scratches and a sever concussion. He was still conscious when he was brought up to the first level, but then he lost consciousness and is now in a deep coma."

They were silent for a minute, both looking at the patient before Duo broke the silence. "Wasn't worth it if you ask me."

"Uh?" Sally asked, pulled out of her toughts.

"He risked his life to save HER, a rich and annoying brat. I mean, if this guy had known her, maybe he wouldn't have done it and would be fine now."

"Maybe. I actually agree with you, even if this meant for the death of an 'innocent' girl."

Duo smirked at this. "Your opinion is so biased. You're mad at her because she called you an incompetant nurse, aren't you?"

"Oh please!" Sally groaned. "Don't remind me THAT part!" Duo chuckled but stopped when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Duo! There you are! I asked you not to go too far and you just left!" Julia was just behind him, carrying a folder under her arm. She looked pissed. _Oups..._

"Err...sorry?" Duo tried his best smile, but it failed to make Julia's frustration melt.

"Whatever. Now come on, I want to go home someday and I'm hungry!" She turned around and got out of the room. Duo sighed and was about to follow her when Sally stopped him.

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember to go and get that pass I told you about. And by the way, Peacecraft wont put a foot in this hospital for about two weeks, or she'll recieve a notice from the police. So he's going to stay here with no visitors... that is, if you don't come and see him..."

"...thanks Sal." And Duo ran down the hall to the closing door of the elevator.

"Don't run in the hallway, Duo." Sally whispered to herself with a smile.

TBC

A/N: This chapter was a big one, and I think it's going to be the biggest one. However, if I can I would gladly make the next chapters longer. And I remind you of what I've writen in the previous chapter: I know NOTHING about hospitals so if you decide to send me flames, don't send them because of my lack of knowledge. I'm just an innocent and ignorant authoress! Please review!!


	3. His dark past

Warning: Angsty Heero! XD Sorry, I just had to go against to normally angsty Duo I read everywhere.

Sleeping - Chapter 3

A motionless body lied in the darkness of the room. To tell the truth, it wasn't a room, with walls and a ceilling and a floor. There was no furniture, no heat nor cold, no light, no ground, no walls. It was the nothing. Still, there was the body of a boy floating in it, seeming lifeless. Then, out of the blackness came images. At first they were blury and in black and white. After a couple of minutes, the images came out more clearly and soon became some kind of movie going in slow motion. Then the 2D movie slowly formed a 3D universe like an hologram in the nothing surrounding the boy.

The body began to twitch slightly and his eyelids moved, but didn't open. He knew... He knew what was happening, he knew where he was and why he was there. He knew that it was about time he faced what he'd done and pay for it. He knew it all. What he didn't know was why he was still alive; he knew he was. He should have died, he thought. He deserved it, all of it. He didn't deserve to be cared for, for he hurt everyone who did. He hadn't deserved their friendship to. But hush for now. He had to pay. He had to face the memories and nightmares and wish to die.

Heero opened his eyes.

- - - - - - - - -

_A masked person was bent over some paper he was currently filling when he looked up at his requested guest who had just said something quite shocking._

_"Did he really?" asked the masked man._

_"Yes sir. He did." Was Heero's short reply._

_The masked man seemed to think a moment._

_"Alright then. I trust you to carry the mission in both your places. Make sure the traitor dies."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"And take note that my orders has changed. The whole family is now the target."_

_"Sir?"_

_"I don't need to justify my orders to you, agent Wing. Go and do your job."_

_Heero bowed and left the room, his heart clenching with pain._

- - - - - - - - - -

_"HEEEROOOOOO!"_

_The little blond jumped on the japanese youth's back, sending the both of them to the ground with a 'omph!'._

_"OhmyGod! Heero I'm sooo sorry. Are you okay?!"_

_They quickly got to their feet. The blond flushed in embarassement as Heero tried and catched his breath that has been knocked out of him with a tiny smile on his face._

_"Hey - huf.... Quatre."_

- - - - - - - - - - -

_"Trowa..." Heero tried and pleaded again._

_"No Heero, I won't. I will not do it."_

_"Please.... don't."_

_Trowa looked at his friend with sadness and gave him a tight hug. He closed his eyes as he whispered in Heero's ear._

_"'Live by your emotions'. Isn't that what you always told me, Heero? You know I wont change my mind. I'm sorry but I will not do it."_

_He let go of Heero and turned his back on him. The japanese boy stayed where he was, fixing his gaze on his friend's back as he walked away. Trowa paused at the doorway and waved goodbye at his best friend before passing the door. He closed it silently behind him._

- - - - - -- - - - - -

_"You know," Trowa was saying from his spot under the tree, "it's the first time I feel like living."_

_Heero just looked down at his friend ad he reajusted his position on the tree's branch. He knew Trowa well; they were like brothers though they shouldn't be bond in any way than professionnaly. Their job forbid emotionnal attachment, but they took the risk anyway._

_The Japanese boy could see that Trowa had something on his mind, or should he say a certain someone. Heero was far from blind._

_"Quatre is just so full of life," Trowa continued. "Every time we talk, no matter how depressed this whole situation with his father made him feel, he just..." Unable to describe his thoughts with words, the usually silent boy sighed and closed his eyes, a secret smile forming on his lips._

_Heero knew it then. Of course, he had known for quite some time now that his best friend and Quatre Winner had developped a strong friendship, even if Trowa knew how dangerous his emotions towards the blond boy could be for himself. But now, something had changed and Heero knew what._

_"You love him." Heero stated calmly._

_There was a moment of silence before he recieved an answer from Trowa. " ..... yes. I do."_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Fire and smoke everywhere. One may think that this was hell. In a way, it was. The mansion that was once a great work of art had disapeared to make place for what looked like a battle field, although what had happened had been a bloody masacre. Just one bomb had made the trick and everybody was dead. Heero stood at the entrance of what had been the Winner's Mansion, his face as unreadable as ever. He was about to turn his back on the scene when a pained scream sliced through the smoke-thick air. The Japanese boy froze for a moment, the resumed walking away from it all. He didn't even stop when the scream began to form words._

_"Quaaatre! Nooooo!!" was the hopeless cry._

_Still, Heero walked away, a single tear rolling all the way to his chin._

- - - - - - - - - -- --

'Quatre... Trowa... '

Trowa was still alive; Heero was sure of it. How he had survived the explosion was still a mystery for the blue-eyed Asian. All Heero knew was that once Trowa find him, he's dead. To hell their past friendship, to hell their understanding of one another, to hell the fact that Heero felt awfully guilty for what he had done. And if Trowa ever find him, Heero would let him get his revenge. He deserved to die. It was as simple as that. He had to die...

... it was then that something unexpected happened.

TBC

A/N: Gomen for the long wait minna-san! School is killing me!! As a matter of fact, I wrote all this in between boring speeches. XD How much do we bet that I'll fail this year? Please review!!

Answers to reviewers(I LOVE YA ALL! XD ):

**Kouga-kun** : Yeah, no problem!

**Onigami Nanashi: **I understand you didn't remember the story right away. It's been WAY to long since my last update! And I do hate Relena to, only when she's Heero's stalker AND a bitch. Ja ne!

**ahanchan :** sigh in relief Okay, so I'm not that wrong on hospitals, thanks to mention it! And for Duo's roomates...... YOU'LL SEE! BWAAAHAHAHAHAAA! .......... I'm soooo evil, ne??

**Hells-angel8:** Thanks!

**ZmajGoddess:** Yeah I hate those to. But who cares? This only make the story even more fun! :p

**scotty-lass: **ahh.... Sweet revenge... Your right, what IF Trowa happens and kill Duo?!.....What do you mean, I'm suppose to know what I'm doing of this plot!? chuckles Yeah, well I'm goind to.... HEY! NO FAIR!!! I will not tell you what will happen! XD All I can tell you is that there is more to this story then I was planning to do... you'll see, it's a surprise! ;)

**MysticHeero : **You're right, I can't leave it there. Nice try though but the story will not be as simple as you put it... Don't ya just love me?? BWAAHAHAA! XD


End file.
